stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Unity One
Star Trek: Unity One is a German fan fiction series by Thorsten Pick. It deals with an uprising conflict between the Federation Alliance and several factions which were passive during the Dominion War. Characters Main Characters *Joran Jakur Belar A starfleet admiral who temporary left starfleet due to a trauma he got because of the events at Wolf 359. He returned to starfleet to assist in the development of the . Later, he became a war hero in the Dominion War and after the war, he got the command above the space station Unity One . *Sven Torias Sovrane The former captain of the . During the Battle of Wolf 359, he saved many starfleet officers, including Joran Jakur Belar, one of his closest friends since his time at the academy. *Charles O'Brian The captain of the . *Sean Guyver A german starfleet captain who commands the . *Angus Ronsfield The captain of the and one of the closest friends of Joran Jakur Belar. Joran Jakur Belar gave him the command over the . *William Storch A former teacher at Starfleet Academy who became a captain in active duty due to shortage of personnel during the Dominion War. *David Knieling A starfleet officer who is a very talented aviator. *Loïc LeGarrec The Captain of the . He was a former admiral who became a captain again because of disciplinary problems. *Percy Keys The commanding officer of the . *Matthias Barlewski The captain of the . He joined starfleet to become an archeologist. *Fynn Ansome The captain of the . He became a captain because his former captain died during a battle with the Borg. *Selius A Vulcan/Romulan hybrid who is the Captain of the . *Lairis Ilana The Bajoran captain of the . *William F. Sheridan Episodes Season 1 *The Hope for peace The famous admiral Joran Jakur Belar should become the commander of the newly built space station Unity One, but he becomes kidnapped from the by the Gorn, because the Gorn want to use him to eliminate Unity One. *The fight for peace William T. Riker recognises the kidnapping and contacts admiral Kathryn Janeway and captain Renee O’Connor to plan a rescue action for Belar. Meanwhile, the Gorn interrogate Belar. *New Enemies Starfleet ships start to search after Belar. Meanwhile, a huge Gorn ship attacks the . Sovrane thinks admiral Belar is hold in detention on the ship. He uses a trick to help Belar. Belar tries to escape, but a Gorn follows him to kill him. The and other ships arrive and attack the Gorn ship. Meanwhile, Belar is able to escape. *Prequel Part 1 An officer of the temporal security agency meets Belar because someone tries to use time travel to prevent the foundation of the task forces. Belar gets the task to stop him and travels back in past on board of the newly built experimental timeship USS History. *Prequel Part 2 The Belar of the past awakes in his room and thinks about hiding a love affair with 2 women. Later, the Sovrane of the past arrives and shows Belar a plan for the foundation of the task forces. Belar agrees to the plan and they try to convince some high ranking admirals and politicians to assist in their plan. Meanwhile, some persons search for people who help them to assassinate Belar and Sovrane. *Prequel Part 3 The Belar and Sovrane of the present meet their past incarnations and tell them about the assassination plan. Another temporal security officer tries to find the assassins and recognizes that someone stole an experimental X3 gun from a Starfleet laboratory. *Prequel Part 4 A female French senator who helped the assassins gets caught and Belar and Sovrane visit a Starfleet security building to participate in the interrogation. The senator explains the assassination plan, but the assassins change their plan. A Starfleet temporal security officer finds one of the assassins, but gets killed by him. The assassins try to kill Belar, but they don’t succeed. *Wolf 359 It’s Belars first day as the commander of Unity One and he has to hold a speech, but he is plagued by his traumatic memories of the Battle of Wolf 359. He tells Renee O’Connor his experiences in the battle and feels better. *IKC Morak meldet sich nicht (IKC Morak doesn't report) The investigates on a mysterious attack on a Klingon starship. *Invasion Part 1 Cardassia, Qo'noS and Romulus become attacked and the fleets Klingons and Romulans are sent back to their territories to aid in the defence against the attackers. Soundtrack Percy Keys, a user of Thorsten Pick’s forum is working on a soundtrack for Unity One. http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=808&sid=&page=1 The tracks 1, 9,10,11 and 12 are nearly complete. The second post on http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=808&sid=&page=3 Proposed Tracklist #Unity One – Main Theme #Belar’s Theme #Sovrane’s Theme #5th tactical task force hymn #7th tactical task force hymn #The Escort – A #The Pendragon #The Scopiarius & The Lightbrigade #Distress Call #Battleplan’s fall first #The fleet is marching #The fleet arrives #Red alert/ All Hands to battlestations #Battle/Hold the Line #Enemy’s defeat #Victory #History is written by the victorious #A course for Unity One #Unity One #End Credits/Outro Spin offs *Star Trek: Sahaladin A spin off about Belars time as a lieutenant at the . http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=1156&sid= *Star Trek: Escort - The Dominionwar Chronicles After the battle of Wolf 359, Captain Belar left Starfleet.One year later, he and some other officers become recruited for a special Starfleet R&D project to develop a Starfleet battleship to protect the federation against the Borg, the . At the beginning of the dominion war, Belar gets the command over a starship, the . http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=1102&sid= Background *On his homepage, the author allows other people to comment ideas to his stories and contribute own ideas. Many characters and starships of Star Trek Unity One are contributions of other people. Some characters are named after their creators, e.g. Percy Keys. At http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=570&sid= , character contributions can be submitted.A list of 3D Models planned for Unity One: http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=1043&sid=. *Many covers of Unity One episodes are winners of cover design contests on the author’s homepage. A forum thread about the contests. http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=230&sid= *In the story, there are connections to the german fan fiction Star Trek: Defender and to the fan fictions of Rene Barz, a friend of the author of Unity One. The character Lairis Ilana and the USS Defender originate from Star Trek: Defender. Footnotes External Link Unity One Section at German Fanfiction Authors.de